Higurashi's all about family
by Spindelhona
Summary: A new moon is approaching and Kagome's going home, but not before the group has a discussion about...Jiichan! What's this about? Oneshot, complete.


**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Love the scanlations, read the fanfictions, but buy the manga and buy the anime!

**Higurashi's all about family**

The night of the new moon would come in a few hours. That was the main reason as to why the Inu-gumi was returning to Kaede's village instead of following up the rumours about a jewel shard they had heard. Unfortunately Inuyasha would never have complied if that was the official reason for the decision, which was the explanation as to why Kagome had made a big scene about needing to go home earlier that day. Normally she would ask gently or state the fact sternly, but this time she actually started the argument with Inuyasha and practialy forced him to say his ordinary lines. Her intentions were good but the result was a fuming Inuyasha, edgy due to the new moon and irate due to Kagome leaving. Normally Inuyasha didn't mind Kagome going home these days, not now when he had people to talk with and things to do (unlike Miroku who had things to talk with and people to do). He knew she'd come back, so as long as she didn't leave due to a fight between them, he was ok with it. This time however was an exception since Kagome during their forced fight had revealed how long she intended to stay- and Inuyasha was _not at all_ content with her planning.

Kagome glared at her stubborn, beloved, moronic protector from where she walked on the other side of the road. Sango and Miroku walked between them and Shippou and Kirara padded a few steps ahead, deciding the pace for them all. Kagome's glare was however ignored or more likely missed by her hanyou. After all, one can only see so much with eyes closed and nose high up in the air. The furrowed brows and crossed arms completed Inuyasha's silent message to the world: _I'm pissed off and you'd better not talk, touch or do anything to approach me. And oh, my wrath is righteous, just so you know. _

That did it. Totally ignoring whatever chitchat Sango and Miorku had been involved in, Kagome suddenly half-yelled:

"By GOD, Inuyasha! You know I have to go to school, and besides, I want to see my family and refill our supplies. Can you stop being so difficult?"

Inuyasha turned towards her, his now open eyes abalze and his crossed arms suddenly hanging fisted at his sides. The others backed away not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Difficult?! I wouldn't _be _'difficult' if I didn't know that you're going to stay for _forever _in that place!"

"It's just four days, Inuyasha! We use more days than that going one way on our travels."

"That's because we're searching for the shards or Naraku! You can't compare THIS with searching for the shards!"

"I CAN TOO! It's of equal importance to me!" 

"THEN YOU NEED TO SORT OUT YOUR PRIORITIES!!! What do you expect us to do when you're not here, huh? What do you expect ME to do?!"

Kagome suddenly lost her anger and she stared in amazement at Inuyasha, who during their argument had ended up nose to nose with her as usual. She could actually _see _the exact moment his own words sank into his head and he jumped away from her. Kagome scanned her brain for something to say to smooth things over, but unfortunately Miroku was faster in finding his reply:

"Well, Sango, me, Shippou and Kirara will help the villagers like we use to, so I guess you'll wait around in Goshinboku or at the well like you use to. Right?"

Inuyasha's voice and eyes held a threat when he turned to the monk.

"Miroku..."

Kagome sighed. She realised a mistake was a mistake. Inuyasha hadn't ment it like that and the last thing they needed was a big fight.

"Look, all I know is I must go home. My grandfather told the people at school that I'm sick with the measles for the fourth time, so I can't be gone too long anyway. That sickness passes fast and it's nearly impossible to come up with a logical follow-up sickness to it."

Shippou bounced up on Kagome's shoulder and asked: "Measles?"

"Is that the one with the red dots? But I thought you said people only could have it once, Kagome-chan." Sango said, her brown eyes blinking.

Kagome sighed defeated and began to walk again, the others quickly lining up like before alongside her.

"One CAN only catch it once, Sango-chan... and in reallity, I've never even had it."

"No, in all the time I've known you, you've only been sick once, and that was just a cold!" Shippou confirmed.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a little recalling the events around that cold: the medecin, the awkward but sweet tucking to bed, the whole mess with the amorous Souta...

This time Kagome regained her composture before the monk could comment their blushing cheeks. Turning slightly towards Shippou on her left shoulder, Kagome said:

"I have never been sickly, Shippou, at least not since I was a small child. But we have to tell the school something to explain my absence, or they'll kick me out."

"So? No harm done!" Inuyasha spat out form his end, blowing his cover of indifference which hadn't fooled anyone to begin with.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and Miroku rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh. He knew Inuyasha probably would celebrate the day that happened and by all means, perhaps things would be easier with Kagome here more often and for longer times, but...

"Now, Inuyasha. Kagome-sama surley have good reasons for her actions and choises, so why not let her explain instead?"

Kagome blinked. She hadn't expect Miroku to partly _agree _with Inuyasha, but looking at her friends she realised they all wondered why she had to go to school. Unconsciously Kagome noted how close they were to the well and how high the sun was before she deemed it to be enough time for an explanation. Then she fixed her gaze straight ahead and said calm and clearly:

"If I get cast out of school, me and my family will get a bad reputation. Then people won't come to the shrine anymore and Jii-chan will loose his job. Then we'll have to move and I would likely never be able to use the well freely again – perhaps not at all."

Aggravated but calm she turned to Inuyasha who had gone back to the nose-in-the-air-and-crossed-arms-composture and thus annoyed Kagome further, resulting in her question being spat out instead of asked as she intended.

"Reasonable enough for you?"

Inuyasha "keh"-ed but said nothing more despite Kagome's challenge. Kagome gave the approaching moonless night credit for that and began her mental countdown.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippou piped up.

Not even ten seconds and now began the reason to why Kagome had needed to estimate the time before: the endless stream of questions that followed all of her explanations. Shippou was normally the one to start them but soon enough the rest would catch on.

"What is it, Shippou-chan?" 

Shippou jumed down and latched onto Kagome's arm, a signal for her to cradle him in her embrace. So she did. Safe there, green eyes peered up at her.

"If one only can have the measles once, how can you have it four times?"

"I can't Shippou-chan. I've never had it." Kagome reminded him, knowing the yokai hadn't ment it like that.

"No, I mean, how can the school believe you're sick with it for the fourth time if it's impossible?"

Kagome smiled and straigthened up; craning her neck that much made her stiff and somewhat dizzy. She felt a wave of curiosity from the others and turned to them.

"You were wondering the same, weren't you?" Kagome asked, still smiling.

(Talk about moodchange.)

Miroku and Sango nodded and Kirara mewed. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow slightly without opening his eyes, "Yes" from all of them, then.

"Well, the only reason the school believes it..."

Kagome paused and a loving fondness filled her eyes, something that went unseen by all except Shippou.

"The only reason... is Jii-chan."

"Jii-chan?" Sango asked.

"Your grandfather? The one who makes up the sicknesses?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome smiled, the kind of smile only deep affection can lure forth.

"Yes, my grandfather. He doesn't have any spiritual powers and he's a bit strange sometimes... but he has a really good repuation and our shrine is well-visited only thanks to him. He's really well-knowned and people have great respect for him."

Shippou's green eyes widened even more form where he lay tucked in Kagome's embrace.

"Wow, Kagome! I didn't know your Jii-chan had such influence!" the kitsune said, impressed.

Kagome nodded proudly and craned her neck to meet Shippou's gaze.

"That's the reward one gets for working hard and being honest and honorable a whole life." she said, a tutoring tone hidden in her affectional voice.

Sango glared at Miroku and said dryly: "You should try it."

"And not touch your butt? Never."

The monk's answer came so quick and casual that for the longest moment, no one reacted. Then Sango's Hiraikotsu magically dislocated from the strap on her back only to have a rather violent rendrevouz with Miroku's head only microseconds later. Kagome simply stood and stared, chocked by the honesty in Miroku's statement while Shippou sadly shook his head. Kirara silently questioned the monk's sanity and Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should be angry with the monk and thus break his anger he had with Kagome.

(A/N: As I see it, Inuyasha often chooses to be "in anger" with people. It's something very intimate and it lasts quite a while. He only does it with people in their group and I LOVE when he does it in either the manga or the anime.)

Five minutes and one lump later they were on their way again, Sango now walking huffing and muttering on the other side of Kagome and thus on a safe distance from the groping monk. Since this made Kagome's butt a target within reach, Inuyasha had cracked one eye open and followed Miroku's every move. Kagome herself was still chocked and rather upset aboout the monk's moral. All in all, the air was a little too chilly for Miroku's taste and thus he tried to return to the conversation they had before his little lapsus.

"Say, Kagome-sama. You said your grandfather was honest. How can that be true when he's lying all the time?"

Kagome stiffened and a certain sadness filled her eyes, something the now setting sun fortifyed. Her voice was low when she answered.

"Jii-chan had not spoken a lying word in all his life - - - until the day I fell down the well."

Kagome hugged Shippou a little tighter and lost herself in memories she knew her friends wanted to share, even if they were not entirely happy ones.

"They didn't tell me about it until weeks later, because I was so upbeat about all the changes. But when I thought about it afterwards, I realised how stupid I was not to see it. I was gone for three days that first time... just disappearing, pulled down a old, mystical well by some kind of strange monster and the only witness was my little brother Souta who was scared out of his wits. What could Mama and Jii-chan tell the school? The police? Everyone who would ask where I had gone?"

"Can't people go for an errand for three days without being missed in your time?" Miroku asked, honestly surprised.

"Keh!"

The response from Inuyasha draw everyones attention to him and he made a sour face.

"In her world, everyone keeps track of everyone all the time. When we're there, she's always expected to be here and there at certain times and meet all kinds of crappy people, and if she doesn't show up, people call for her or even chase her down. It's insane!"

Sango crossed her arms and gace Inuyasha a knowing look.

"And how is that different from your expectations and behaviour towards Kagome-chan...?"

"I'm not like that!" Inuyasha spat.

"No, of course not." Sango agreed way too calm to be honest.

"Anyway, I interrupted you, Kagom-sama. Please, continue." Miroku hurridly said before the rethorical fight started for real.

Kagome looked longily towards the woods. Just a little further, then she would turn that way and head for the well and a warm bath and a nice bed and a loving family, eager to hear all news she had and proud to tell her everything they had done to cover up for her. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful family... on both sides of the well?

"Inuyasha's right," Kagome confessed. "In fact, it only lasted one hour before people from school began to call and ask where I was. It was Jii-chan who answered and he only had a few seconds to think of what to say. He couldn't very well tell the truth, and if he had said he didn't know where I was the school system would report me missing to the police. Let's just say that having the police involved would NOT be good and leave it at that, ok?"

Her friends nodded and Kagome noticed that everyone was paying strick attention to her. This was strange; normally at least one or two drifted astray from the monologue.

"Stressed and worried as he was, Jii-chan said the first thing that popped into his head: 'She's got the measles'. And the school believed him just like that. So he kept telling them I was sick everytime I was here in order to protect me and our family. Mama couldn't have done it. They would have believed her for a while, but then they would have looked it up. It's only thanks to Jii-chan I can fulfil my duties both here and there without letting either one of my families suffer too much." Kagome finished.

A sudden aw-filled silence fell over the travelling companions and Kagome found golden, violet, brown, green and red eyes stare at her in wonder. Kagome blinked.

"What did I say?"

Realising her confession had been a slip of the tounge Miroku quickly covered the strange moment up.

"It's just the thought of how unselfish your grandfather is. One can only be impressed by such devotion to the family. You can be proud of having such a man in your family, Kagome-sama." The houshi stated with a small bow.

Kagome smiled and accepted that as the truth.

"Yes, I am very proud of him... and now it's time for me to take a turn. I'll see you in four days, ok?" Kagome said and handed Shippou over to Sango. Shippou however jumped over to Miroku instead.

"Yes, we'll see you, Kagome-sama." Miroku confirmed.

Kagome turned to go but said over her shoulder:

"Bye then, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood and looked after her for a few seconds before he "keh"-ed and stomped after her, not surprising anyone. Just then the sun disappeared behind the horizon and Inuyasha's white hair gradually dimmed to black. It was completely changed before the couple vanished among the trees. Not until then did the remaining companions continue their track.

Sango was the first one to voice what they all thought about.

"Kagome-chan described us as family, didn't she?"

Miroku simply nodded and made a humming sound. Shippou shivered on his shoulder, but Miroku knew it was just from overwhelming emotions. Sango looked up to the sky where stars had emerged.

"It's strange. Family once was both my closest kin and the whole village... then it became no one but Kirara. Then it became Kohaku and Kirara. And now..."

"Kagome-sama has an ability to spread love and make everywhere home." Miroku said low.

"Kagome-Mama..." Shippou whispered.

"I guess Inuyasha will stay with her in her time for tonight, don't you think?"

Sango nodded, not looking away from the sky.

"You're right, Houshi-sama. Kagome-chan's words ment a lot to him, and being a human tonight makes him –"

Sango suddenly tensed up and Shippou quickly abandoned his dangerous position on Miroku to join with Kirara on the ground. That was not a minute too early. Sango's fist hit Miroku straight on the chin just seconds later only to be followed by a kick that sent the monk flying.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PERVERTED LAME EXCUSE FOR A MONK!?" Sango bellowed, fuming.

Shippou shook his head. They might be family and he really loved them all, but it was too bad his new family was a dysfunctional one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence to the well. They didn't need to say anything; both of them knew why Kagome had started the fight before and both of them knew Inuyasha would follow Kagome to her time and stay there for the night. Therefore both just enjoyed each others company and their own thoughts.

Coming to the shrine, they followed their usual routine. Greeting the family, having dinner together, talking, laughing and for once no arguing since Inuyasha always lost the vibe in his voice when he was human and thus was less irritating, then Kagome studying while Inuyasha watched over her or talked with Souta, then freshing up a bit and then time for bed, Kagome in bed and Inuyasha on the floor even as a human.

The only thing breaking the routine was Inuyasha snapping his eyes open and carefully getting up again. His now dark eyes scanned the room and especially Kagome, making sure she was asleep. Then he quietly left the room.

Previous experiences had learnt Inuyasha where the o-jiji had his quarters and that's where he was headed now, hoping the old man wasn't asleep yet. Luck seemed to be with him since there was light slipping through beneath the traditional sliding door the man had instead of a modern one. Inuyasha stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Eh? Who is it?" was heard before stumbling steps brought the old man to the door and it slid open. "Inuyasha?" Jii-chan asked, surprised.

"Hey, old man... can I talk to you a bit?"

"Why, yes, but..."

Inuyasha walked passed the confused man and into the room, not surprised to see even more precious heirlooms inside it then last time he had been in there. That time it had been because Jii-chan had made a serious attempt to purify him using all spiritual gadgets he had. Now Inuyasha was here for a completely different reason and he promptly sat down on the floor, legs crossed beneath him. Jii-chan sat down opposite him, oviously at loss as to why he was having such a guest at that hour.

Inuyasha felt nervous and eager the same time. Part of him questioned the cleverness of doing this while he was human since his emotions tended to be too obvious in that state, but he knew that he'd probably forget it or never have the chanse to say it if he didn't say it now.

He raised his eyes and met the old man's gaze, upfront.

"Kagome told me you have been lying to that 'school' so that she can go and chase the jewel with me."

Jii-chan blushed at Inuyasha's bluntness. It was never nice to be called a liar to the face like that, especially not when it was true. He stiffly nodded to confirm that statement and Inuyasha continued.

"She said that without you, she could never have been able to cross over like this. She said it's thanks to you everything's not falling apart."

Well, that was not exactly what Kagome had said, but that was how Inuyasha had interpretted it.

Inuyasha broke the eyecontact and his face changed colour ever so little.

"I... without Kagome, we wouldn't be able to do shi – anything, so... I just want to thank you for what you do. With the lies and all."

Jii-chan felt his own eyes widen at Inuyasha's words. Just like all truly nice people, he was completely unaware of how his actions was apprehended by others and to be thanked for doing what was natural to him--- he didn't quite understand it. What he did understand was the seriousness of the young boy in front of him and the importance of his response. So Jii-chan once again simply did what was natural to him; he reached out to lay a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and peeked into the boy's dark eyes.

"It's nothing to thank for, boy." Jii-chan said. "I'm a Higurashi. She's a Higurashi. And Higurashi's all about family. We do anything for family."

Jii-chan leaned back again and crossed his arms with a content smile at the wide stare from human Inuyasha.

"Remember that, demon. Higurashis' do _anything_ for family."

Inuyasha sat completely still, the only thing heard was his uneven breath. Then he shot up from the floor and was at the door before Jii-chan had time to react. The door was slid open and without turning, Inuyasha's now hoarse voice said:

"Thank you."

And the door slid closed.

The end 

**A/N: A prolonged "moment" of mine. I like it myself, but I don't know if it's justified. All reactions are welcome and I try to give a personal response to all if it's possible, so do review and I'll write anew! **

**Extra note to flamers: if you want to BBQ me, be brave enough to leave an e-mailadress or I'll simply delete and ignore your responses. If you cannot stand up for your opinions and the consequences of uttering them, don't voice them. At least not to me. Thank you.**


End file.
